Revelations
by randomgirlfandomlife
Summary: Originally a Tiva OS which I am now turning into a multichapter story. Ziva finally admits to her feelings for Tony.
1. Chapter 1

The words fell out of her mouth before she had even considered telling him. The panic rose before she had even finished saying it. The dread set on her before she even realised what she had just done. The kiss happened before she even knew it. And her life completed itself before it was even over.

He was surprised if he was honest. He was surprised at what she was telling him. He was surprised that this was her stood in front of him. But what surprised him most was that, when he kissed her, she didn't pull back or even hesitate.

Her head was spinning. All the things she thought of him; all the things she had been thinking about him…for weeks now, all came rushing back to her the minute his lips touched hers, then, nothing. All she could think about was the hand at her waist, the soft lips on hers, the smell of him surrounding her. When he pulled away and spoke, it took her a while to realise what he was saying and even longer to reply.

"Wow" was all he could manage. There simply were no other words to describe what had just played out. His mind was left blank except for what was in front of him right now; the most beautiful brown eyes gazing back at him, that belonged to his ninja.

"Wow" she replied eventually.

Both of them stood there, silently, drinking in the beauty of the moment.

After a while Tony said "So… you really mean what you said?"

"I wouldn't have said them if I didn't mean them. I have been thinking about you… us… for some time now and –"

"And you're only just telling me now?"

"I had to be sure. I had to be sure that what I was feeling was true. I didn't want to rush into it and then realise later on, that those feelings were false. I didn't want to hurt you. And I had to make sure I was ready for this. But now… now I know that I am ready. I'm ready for us"

"I'm ready for us too" he replied with a smile. His smile dropped, however, as a sudden realisation hit him.

"But what will we tell Gibbs? What about Rule 12?"

"We won't tell anyone. Not yet anyway" Ziva replied with traces of concern on her face.

"But he always knows. And if he knows…" he trailed off, panic rising in him. Sensing the panic, she reached up on her tip toes and kissed him lightly on the cheek, just as she had done only a few years before. He seemed to calm down a little at her touch.

"When we need to deal with it, we will… But for now we need to go home and get some rest, so we can solve this case and relax"


	2. Chapter 2

Laying in bed, thoughts race wildly around her head. It had been a long day and she was tired but she couldn't seem to fall asleep. Her head was still spinning and her lips still tingling from the kiss. It had been the opposite of what she imagined it to be but everything she had dreamed.

Giving up on sleep, she climbs out of bed and reaches for her phone. For a minute she considers calling him but she doesn't know what to say, she just wants to hear his voice. Instead she places her phone back down on the bedside table, his name still glowing on the screen and heads towards the kitchen; feet slapping lazily against the cold tiles of the floor. Just as she steps over the threshold of her bedroom, however, her phone starts to ring. Tony. Seeing his name flash across the screen makes her heart beat a little faster and she can't help the small smile that creeps across her face.

"Hey", she says almost breathlessly into the phone.

"Did I wake you?" he replies, his voice thick with sleep.

"No"

"Good. What are you doing up so late, or rather, early?"

"Couldn't sleep"

"Not what I asked, Zi"

"Thinking" she says shyly.

"What about?"

"You" her smile widens even more and she can almost imagine him smiling too as he speaks again.

"Can I come over?"

Half an hour later, Tony finds himself smiling idiotically on his way over to Zivas apartment. He hadn't really planned on it; it was more of a spur of the moment thing but when he heard her voice on the other end of the line he knew he had to see her and that promising conversation he had just had only solidified his resolve.

Knocking on her apartment door, he can't control the goofy smile spread wide across his face. It takes her a small while to answer the door which gives him some time to calm down but when the door finally swings open to Zivas beautiful face, he can't contain the joy that sweeps over him and he has a sudden urge to kiss her. Standing in the doorway is the most stunning person he had ever laid eyes on, she looked the same as always but something about her - maybe the contrast of the soft lighting of her apartment compared to that of the office against her skin had somehow enhanced her already radiant features. Her gorgeous brown hair hangs loosely down her back and her brilliant green eyes almost takes his breath away.

"Hey" she says blushing slightly.

"Hi" he replies seemingly dreamily, the smile on his face not showing any signs of disappearing.

After a few seconds stood in a somewhat awkward silence Ziva finally invites him in and places a light kiss on his cheek, before turning away quickly to hide her reddened face. Never in a million years did Tony expect to experience first hand Ziva at her sweetest. While Tony stands still awestruck over how much has changed between them Ziva pads over to the couch and proceeds to ignore Tony from her seat at the far end of it focusing all of her attention on the blank TV screen ahead of her. At first he becomes confused at her actions until he soon realises what she expects him to do and joins her, sitting down right next to her and placing his arm around her shoulders where she then curls into him, resting her head on his chest.

No more than a few minutes later, Ziva can already feel herself drifting to sleep breathing in Tony's strong scent and listening to the steady rhythm of his heart. Once again thoughts start to race around her head but this time they don't keep her awake and instead turn into dreams - wonderful images of their future together - that she hoped would one day come true. Ziva could really get to used to this.

 **AN/ Thank you for reading the second chapter, I'm not yet sure if there's going to be another chapter but I hope you've enjoyed what I've uploaded so far. Please let me know what you think constructive criticism always welcome :)**

 **P.S Thank you for the lovely reviews I got on the last chapter, they really mean a lot to me xx**


End file.
